The present invention relates to a canteen having a removably mounted filter device which filters the air entering the canteen and the liquid extracted from the canteen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,781 there is disclosed a runner's portable water supply which comprises a water bottle with a special cap and sipping tube. The sipping tube is curved and only slightly flexible so that it can be bent, but retains its shape if the wearer does not bend it. The cap fits into the bottle neck in a liquid tight coupling and has a first interior surface slidably mating with the tube in a substantially liquid tight coupling and has a second interior tunnel permitting gas to enter the bottle but deflecting liquid so that liquid cannot splash out of the bottle. The bottle is coupled to a selected part of the wearer's body with the upper end of the tube near the wearer's mouth and the lower end of the tube near the bottom interior surface of the bottle. Air flows into the bottle as liquid is sipped out. The bottle need not be held.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,550 there is disclosed a water purifying system which includes an elongate chambered purifying assembly sized to be detachably mounted in a conventional canteen. The assembly is provided with an internal chamber filled with a particulate water purifying material and concentric tubes within the chamber require water flowing into the chamber through a filtered inlet at the bottom of the assembly to flow an extended chambered flow path through the purifying material to an outlet at the top of the assembly. The assembly includes a manually operable pump for presurizing said container, thereby pumping water from the canteen through the purifying assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,336 there is disclosed a portable filter unit comprising an outer flexible container including top, an upper compartment of flexible material enclosed in the container, a lower compartment of flexible material enclosed in the container, a tube communicating between the lower compartment and the upper end of the container and including an upper end and a lower end, a rigid filter means mounted in the container intermediate the compartment, and a filter means including a pair of separate filter units, one communicating between the upper and lower compartments and the other between the lower compartment and the lower end of said tube, respectively.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,475 there is disclosed a portable water purifier comprising an elongated tube having a filtering agent, a bactericidal agent and an absorbent material retained in the tube. The user supplies suction from the mouth to draw water through the tube for filtering out foreign material and purifying the water prior to use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,650 a canteen is provided with a drinking straw extending through the top of the screw cap of the canteen. The straw may be pushed substantially completely into the canteen when the straw is not used or it may be withdrawn from the canteen to a substantial length such that one may drink from the canteen without removing it, for example, from a belt. The screw cap and canteen neck are provided with cooperating elements which pinch the straw closed in the closed position of the cap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,717 there is disclosed an improved protective mask means having a drinking and resuscitation connection means to permit drinking and resuscitation while wearing the mask in a contaminated atmosphere.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,105 there is disclosed a canteen comprising a canteen case having an apertured portion, a cap releasably mounted on said apertured portion, a suction drinking tube affixed to an extending generally coaxially with said cap into the interior of said canteen case, a filtering element comprising a plurality of disks mounted on an apertured tube, said apertured tube having its upper end extending into an annular opening in the bottom of said cap and engaging an annular flange of said cap, means releasably secured to the lower end of said drinking tube for pressing said filtering element into engagement with said cap, a pressure equalizing tube extending into said case, and a check valve on said pressure equalizing tube preventing flow of liquid from said case to said equalizing tube.
It is an object of this invention to provide a canteen which is constructed so that liquid can be extracted therefrom while in a contanimated environment.
It is another object of this invention to provide a canteen which can be used with a gas mask while the gas mask is being worn.
It is another object of this invention to provide a canteen which includes a filter device for removing contaminants which might enter the canteen and wherein liquid is extracted through the filter device by suction.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a new and improved filter device for use in canteens and other containers for holding liquids.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a canteen which includes a filter device having no moving parts and which does not have to be held by the user to extract liquid from inside the canteen.